


entre la sombra y el alma

by courtneywhitless (Izzylike)



Series: stars got tangled in her hair [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzylike/pseuds/courtneywhitless
Summary: She doesn't expect him to ask what he asks, but that's one of the reasons she loves him.





	entre la sombra y el alma

           They’re on the swings, lazily dragging their feet along the sand as they half-heartedly pump their legs to keep some height, and enjoying life for the most part. The night was partially cloudy, and a streak had kept them in mostly darkness for the past few minutes, the creaking chains and scuffing soles of their shoes the only sounds. It's so peaceful that Courtney has already forgotten what she was going to say. She desperately wants to say something, to let him know how much she appreciates him coming out with her while she clears her head because she's just... tired sometimes. It's hard to be the youngest member of the Justice Society and a normal young adult and a college student that she needs moments like these, sitting with her boyfriend in silence, processing everything that her life has become. A sudden flag goes off in her head as she realizes she hasn't been breathing as deeply as she should be and she sighs harder than she means to. 

           Her cheeks burn as Jaime skids to a stop beside her. Her explanation is on the tip of her tongue but when she turns to tell him, still blushing, the words catch. Not for the first time, Court is awestruck by how attractive Jaime is, as the clouds part and he is bathed in moon and starlight — even if she would gladly shave off his facial hair while he slept if given the chance. His eyes are firmly fixed on the heavens, brows pinching together in thought before he looks to her. "Court, who's your favorite hero?" 

           It's not what she expects and she can't help the snort-laugh that escapes before she falls into a fit of giggles, clinging to the chains so she doesn't fall off the rubber seat of the swing. When she can finally look at him again without breaking off into giggles, he looks bemused, lips parted just slightly before curving into a smile. 

"What? _¿Cual es el chiste?_ " He questions before nudging her foot with his own, a chuckle slipping past his faux-serious interrogation.

           She holds her hands up in surrender, shaking her head and laughing again. "Nothing, promise. I just wasn't expecting you to ask that. You looked all philosophical, so I thought it was gonna be something deep."

"It is deep, Court!" Jaime is on his feet and in front of her faster than she expected, and she quirks a brow and gazes up at him with every ounce of her attention.

           "Booster Gold." She admits, before leaning forward to kiss him. At first he accepts the kiss, before he seems to understand what she's said. He pulls back, emotions warring on his features before he can form words again. "Booster?" He squawks indignantly, but he's smiling, apparently appreciating her answer. Courtney nods nonetheless, smiling again as she watches her boyfriend. Jaime seems to realize something in the silence. Before she can ask, he digs into his pockets and looks at his phone. "Still May 3rd. Sorry, it totally slipped my mind." With that he leans in to kiss her again. 

                      "Happy birthday."


End file.
